I Won't Let You Fall
by Addicted2James
Summary: Jo Taylor is a senior.She has everything she wants: fame, money, friends, a boyfriend named Kendall Knight who adores her,talent. Unfortunately, everything in her world is fake and she's way too real to tolerate it. Will James Diamond, a 20 y.o charming guy achieve to heal her wounds, give her hope and make her believe in love again? Inspired by the song Invsible- Big Time Rush
1. Tip of the Iceberg

**So hello guys 3** I don't know what to say, hmm just that it's my first story here and I am so stoked about it :) Hope you guys like it, I would really like you to **review** just to know what do you think about the story:) As I say, my readers are my motivation! Here is the first chapter, hope you enjoy.

I almost forgot: A HUGE THANKS to **Lila** and **Eva** for their help, the kind of inspired me haha ;) 

Back to our thing...

* * *

They won the match! ''Crushers'', thanks to captain Kendall and his competent teammates, was once again the winner of the match against their most difficult competitor, the ''Panthers'' and official crowned as the king of hockey teams in town! Kendall and his team were exulting along with their coach and their supporters, who had rushed inside the rink, raised the players up, screaming slogans and captain's name like crazy! The disappointment was written all over the defeated players' faces who tore away to the locking room immediately after the end and let the winners freely express their feelings without any objection about the result since ''Crushers'' was obviously better!

After that mini-party, Kendall and his team headed for the locking room as well, never stop feeling proud of themselves as they had achieved their biggest goal, beat the prior invincible hockey team in Minnesota and become the king of the hockey teams! It was really magnificent but all of them deserved it. And mostly Kendall! He had worked his butt off the whole year just for that match and his hard work had borne fruit!

'' Knight! Awesome match! You guys killed it.'' Jett, Kendall's best since playschool friend patted his friend's shoulder and gave him a friendly hug! Most of the guys had left already so it was only Kendall, Jett and Dak Zevon, who was still showering, as they could understand from the sound of the running water ''Thanks man! Where's Jo?'' Kendall asked without looking at the boy and in the same time put his jersey on ''She's waiting for you outside! Hey Dak!'' Jett exclaimed and smiled at Dak who was now heading to his locker with a towel wrapped around his waist. ''Hey Jett, 'sup?'' he replied before throw his towel away and reach out for his briefs! ''Zevon, cut the chit chat, put what you have to put on quickly and beat it!'' Kendall, now full-dressed commanded and Zevon couldn't help but obey. He shook his head before rush to wear his shirt and jeans. See, Kendall Knight was the captain and the most famous senior so disobey wasn't an option for anyone! The power of fame was something Kendall was enjoying way too much! Having everyone stooge, do whatever he desires whenever he desires just with some words of his! His best friend wasn't an exception though! Jett was following the stream and obeying to Kendall's commands without any hesitation. He knew it was what Kendall wanted so it couldn't happen in other way. When Dak Zevon was out of their sight again, Kendall with a serious facial expression spoke up ''Jett, go and tell Jo I am all alone and she can come over!'' ''Hmm, I smell something naughty!'' Jett smirked before get up on his feet and go closer to the blonde. ''Stop ''smelling'' then and go!'' Kendall, goggling his eyes and pointing at the door with his finger ordered! The other boy, always facing Kendall's bossiness with humor, put his hand to his forehead in salute and exclaimed "Aye-aye, captain!" and left Kendall to the locking room alone in silence!

* * *

Some minutes later, his girlfriend Jo, smiling ear to ear, walked into to congratulate her beloved boyfriend. Her brown eyes were sparkling from happiness; everyone could understand how proud she was for her boo from the way the young girl was smiling and clapping during the match but now she was flying to the cloud 9 since Kendall had made it! ''So hello there captain!'' she said in a hushed tone and leant her elbow against the cold wall, watching her Knight playing on his phone concentrated ''Baby!'' he immediately shoved his phone inside his pocket and gave her one of his greatest smiles before stand up. ''I am so proud of you!'' she, voice shaking, hugged him tightly and laid her head to his shoulder, his smell everywhere and his robust upper arms making her feel secure! He kissed her forehead and then lips softly ''Thank you baby! You are the source of my will power. '' ''What an honor!'' she placed a light kiss on his lips as well and looked deep inside those green eyes he owned, feeling his love and fondness. Kendall ruffled his hand through Jo's curls and cupped her lips over with his. Step by step and never breaking the kiss he pushed her towards the lockers. ''Ke-Kendall..'' she cooed but Kendall didn't seem to care about her protest. He raised her hands above her head and held them tightly while his lips were already on her neck, sucking it roughly. Jo understood what Kendall wanted; it was plain as day and since they were couple she knew how important sex was for him but she couldn't force herself to do something she wasn't in a mood to. All in all, she was hoping for something more romantic that time, not a bang inside the locking room. She remembered the first time the two of them made love; yeah that night they made love they didn't just have sex. He was so sweet, good and caring to her, careful and in the same time passionate. That was the Kendall Jo was in love with. A sweet, caring and passionate boy.

But the last 6 months everything had changed. Kendall wasn't the same. Jo didn't want to accept it but the fame had changed his mind and attitude. The young girl was turning a blind eye because of her love but now, all of a sudden, she was realizing his words weren't enough. He was promising things he didn't make 'em happen. Was everything a huge lie? Was that possible and if yes how could she find it? Was Kendall, her boyfriend Kendall Knight, using her in some way? ''Kendall stop!'' she screeched and pulled away from his arms on the spot ''What happened?'' the blonde boy asked with a light tone of nerves in his voice. His face lightened when he saw his lover trying to fix her messing hair ''You're teasing me right? Come here!'' gripping her waist he pushed her again towards the lockers and placed his lips on hers ''KENDALL!'' she yelled this time and pushed him away, oh God how much she wanted to slap him at the moment ''What are you doing? I asked you to stop!'' Knight smirked, he hadn't understood what was wrong with her –Probably period- he supposed and stepped closer to her once again, this time just to put an arm around her waist and rub her back ''I get it.'' He kissed her cheek softly. Jo smiled and let a sigh out in relief –How could I doubt about my boo?- she asked herself and only God knows how guilt was she feeling but, to her surprise, he let her down once again with his words ''At least a blowjob? Please?!'' ''You are un-unbelievable! Why am I with a jerk like you?'' escaping from his embrace, she grabbed her stuff and made her way to the door ''Jo come on! You are causing drama without reason.'' ''Oh, without reason! Of course captain Kendall Knight. You are right. You are always right! I am a drama queen! HAVE FUN ALONE then!'' she turned on her heels and left, snapping the locking room's door behind her and in the same time pulled her phone out of her backpack along with her car keys and a pack of cigarettes.

_''Hey Jo-Jo, wassup?''_ Camille's voice, always exciting and whiny made Jo smile. That was why she loved her best friend. She could always cheer her up even if Jo was feeling blue. _''Hey! Where are you?'_' Jo replied after exhaling a large cloud of smoke from her mouth _''Starbucks, just drinking a coffee alone. Why? Where's Kendall? You guys are not together?'_' Camille's questions were coming one after another and Jo wasn't in a mood to explain the situation on the phone so she decided to make everything clear with a sentence_ ''We had a fight. Details up close. Order a coffee for me! See you in 10.'' ''Ok. See you in 10!''_ the brunette girl sounded curious and shaken but didn't ask for more details and Jo felt grateful for it since Camille was always impatient and stubborn. After extinguishing her cigarette, she unlocked her car's door.

* * *

Pulling out outside Starbucks, Jo grabbed her backpack, casted an eye over the mirror to make sure her tears had dried and smiled to herself _–Everything will be alright!-_ she tried to console her hurted heart but it seemed tougher than she thought. Her insides were twisting and she was getting dizzy second by the surface she seemed cool but only she knew what she was going through fighting with her feelings. Last time she felt in that way was 10 years ago, when her mother passed away while the young (back then) girl was holding her hand in the hospital.

''I love you so much baby!'' the weak and pale woman caressed her daughter's face softly while tears were rolling down her cheeks ''Make sure you won't sadden your dad, ok?'' ''Mummy I promise. I will never sadden either you or daddy.'' The blonde girl kissed her mother's hand and laid her head up to her body. ''Good!'' her mother smiled ''Now mummy needs some rest ok?'' ''Ok mum! I will stay next to you.'' Her mum just nodded before close her eyes and sleep…. 2 hours later the girl, who had fallen asleep , heard her father's voice yelling. Jo opened her eyes. Nurses and doctors everywhere, her mother wasn't next to her and she wasn't sleeping up to her but was laying in an empty bed. ''What happened?'' she asked her dad who was covering his face with his palms. She got up on her feet and made her way to the other side of the room where her father was sitting. ''Dad?!'' His red eyes looked inside her daughter's before hug her tightly and cry on her shoulder ''It's just you and me now princess. I-'' he sniffed and tried to wipe some tears away from his eyes as everything was blur ''I want you to stay strong ok? That's what your mother would want!''

Her father's words were echoing in her mind again. Jo hadn't realized she was crying hard 'till she opened her eyes. Recalling the bitterest part of her life was something which was still hurting, 10 years later the blank from her mother's loss was still there. She didn't know why but she felt like she was losing someone again, this time someone less important but in the same time important enough to make her feel like crap.

* * *

''Hey! Your coffee got cold!'' Camille, after hugging her friend pointed out. Jo sat down without enunciate a single word, just some sighs before light another cigarette. Camille realized it was more serious than she thought ''Come on! It cannot be that bad!'' she tried to comfort the girl but vainly. Her sulky face was making clear how awful she was feeling and nothing could change that. The brunette girl sighed ''Jo, on the phone you sounded calm! Will you please tell me why did you fight with Kendall and why do you look like crap?'' Nodding her head and taking another puff she started narrating in a few words what happened at the locking room and how she felt ''I just feel like he's using me! Like he thinks it's my DUTY to have sex with him, you know?'' ''Oh My God this is terrible! I can't believe the sweet and caring Kendall turned into a heartless jerk! I wouldn't tolerate this situation if I were you.'' ''I am confused. It came to my attention he had changed since he was named captain of the ''Crushers'' but I just didn't want to accept it! In my imagination he was still the same old Knight I was in love with…and still I am.'' She tucked some hair behind her ear and sipped from her cold latte without caring how cold it was. Even if she was feeling like her world was starting to fall, having a word with her best friend was always helpful. Camille licked her lips and reached Jo's hand ''everything will be alright ok? Maybe he was stressed because of the responsibilities he had as captain. Give him time and space and if he keeps up acting jerky, I am sorry but you will have to break up with him! It's tough, I know, but it's for your own good. He cannot keep fucking up your phycology whenever he was. I won't allow him to…'' her phone started buzzing, cutting her word off ''Excuse me!'' Jo nodded to let her know it was fine.

_''It's me!'_' Kendall's husky voice was making her melt every time _''Are you alone?''_

_''I am with Jo!''_ Camille snapped back and looked at her with a smile forming on her lips…''My father'' she mouthed and Jo nodded once again

''_Ugh, this bitch is bemoaning to you, doesn't she?''_ his voice sounded annoyed and Camille wanted to burst out laughing but instead she said ''You have greetings from him!'' The other girl smiled _''I send him greetings as well!''_

_''You have greetings from Jo!''_ Camille giggled and Jo crinkled a brow in confusion, supposing Camille's dad told her something funny

_''WHAT? Does she know I am talking to you?''_ Kendall gasped. Hearing Camille's last sentence, the GRAND captain Kendall Knight started panicking. He couldn't let Jo understand what was going on behind her back

_''No DAD!''_ Camille emphasized her last word to calm him down _''Anyways, why did you call me?'_'

_''Smart girl! Well, I was thinking about you and…hmm…what about leave the douche whimpering and meet me in a half hour outside my place?''_ he suggested, hoping she would accept his proposal. No. Not hoping. He was sure she would. She always did!

Camille licked her lips and smirked. She had forgotten Jo was still there for a few second but after she saw the blonde gazing at her weirdly, her facial expression changed to a serious one _''in a half hour? Ugh dad, is it mandatory? I am with my friend and…oh ok ok I am sorry, don't yell!''_

_''I love when you are faking for me babe! You are THE BEST actress in Minnesota! No doubt!''_ Kendall laughed and was enjoying hearing his 6-month lover lying in front of his girlfriend's eyes just to meet him. It was turning him on a lot.

''It's ok Camille don't worry!'' Jo whispered. The last thing she wanted now was to cause problems to her best friend

_''Ok dad I will be there soon! Love you too!''_ Camille hanged up and sighed a heavy one ''Honey I am sorry but you know how strict he is when it comes to family gathering shits!''

Jo shook her head ''It's fine, don't worry! I have to go anyways. Wanna give you a lift?''

''NO NO! I-I mean, I have to pick up my cousin first so I will go by taxi at her place and then she will drive me home when her parents are. Father's idea!'' how awkward she was acting didn't puzzle Jo since Camille wasn't a typical girl. She was somehow weird but in the same time normal. Her best friend was the only person Jo knew who was managing to act like that. Now she was the only one she could trust. Or that's what Jo was thinking….


	2. An unexpected meet

Heeyyy there:) I am so glad to see that you guys like it, I know it's been a long time but here it is part 2:) Well someone comes on the picture, you will see:) If you like it please review! P.s I have to thank** Lila** again for being my inspiration without knowing ! love you girl xoxo

Back to our story...

* * *

''Kendall?'' Camille's voice hushed and shaky, her eyes still shut, her brown curls spread out on his chest and her thumb tracing small invisible circles on his abdomen. Kendall in response groaned and patted her hair in fondness, giving her a sign he was all ears.

The girl, after catching her breath, dared to ask.''Do you love me?'' She needed to know, she deserved to know if he worth all the love she was profusely giving him, if he worth all the nights she had spent crying because of him, if he worth all the lies she had said and kept up saying to her best friend, if he worth her!

Kendall frowned, the question was double-edged sword! Yes, he did like her a lot but his feelings for Jo were way stronger and deeper. Camille's demands were something unexpected since he considered her as the girl he spent sometime with only to have fun and 'till then he thought she was on the same page. Unfortunately, as every girl, she needed more and more and more, desires that Kendall was not the appropriate guy to fulfill. On the other hand, he couldn't destroy everything! Just a wrong move and she would get up and go! She might confess Jo everything and then she would dump him too! That would be demolition. That would be the end!

Seeing Kendall hesitate, her heart broke into million pieces. Camille's gaze met Kendall's. She shook her head, the disappointment was written all over her face and moved her body away from his. He attempted to take her upper arm in a try to prevent her from leaving but she yanked away on the spot and reached for her T-shirt.

''Camille I-…'' he slurred but his word got interrupted

''Hey you don't have to explain, ok?! What you wanted was crystal-clear from the beginning; I don't know why I was expecting something different from a guy that cheats on his girlfriend with her best friend!''

The blond got up on his feet with a sheet wrapped around his waist '' Look honey, I have to be honest! Indeed, in the beginning I was looking for some adventure since Jo is not enough. But , fuck, you are so sweet and good to me and….'' He lowered his voice and narrowed his eyes at her ''I think I do have feelings for you!''

Camille's face got brighter ''Then, why don't you break up with her? Why can't we have a normal relationship? This situation shatters my heart baby..'' she questioned and you could perceive from her tone that she was about to burst into tears

Knight plopped down and , gripping her waist, sat her on his lap ''I know and I truly get it. Just gimme time, you know the situation.''

'' But now you are the captain. No one dares to blame you about anything!''

He held his hand up to silence the girl ''Patience is a virtue, remember? I just need an excuse to put the blame on her, otherwise I am gonna get kicked out of the team and everyone will stand by her! We don't want something like that, do we?''

Camille shook her head in denial. ''Then we need to wait! Ok?''

She reached for him and moved closer to smooch him ''I will take that as a yes!''

* * *

Jo slammed the door and the loud bang resounded through the silent hall. She threw her keys away along with her backbag and took a look in the mirror which was hanging at the beige wall of the hall. She looked pale, her at another time sparkle eyes were red and her long blonde hair a mess. A mere shadow of her former self; it couldn't be worse!

She averted her eyes from her reflection and, after throwing her hair up in a ponytail, made her way to the living-room. What she needed more was to feel loved and who could provide it better than her dad? Arthur usually talked about his work (he ran one of the biggest companies in Minnesota) even with his daughter, bragged about the deals he achieved to make, he sometimes preached! They end up fighting most of the times and as a result she avoided conversations with him but at that moment she didn't care. She needed him more than anyone!

The blonde girl looked round. _–Weird-_ she thought _-he should be here, reading his newspaper and smoking his cigar as usual!-_

''Dad?'' she yelled and seconds later her gaze travelled at the stairway to meet her father's form heading downstairs with his cellphone between his ear and arm.

''Sweetheart I am sorry I have an important phone call! I'll be upstairs, please do not bother me in case it's not something super important. Pizza's on the micro, wash the dishes after! Love you!'' He didn't give her a second to reply but disappeared, leaving poor Jo alone again!

Jo shook her head before realize that tears were falling from her eyes again! She was surprised she still had some. Business; how much she hated that word. She wondered how could someone love his work more than their children!? Her father wasn't blind, he saw how sullen she looked and yet he reckoned that a fucking phone call was way more important than his daughter. Jo had had enough of this attitude. She decided she should give him a good telling-off! That last fact was the last straw, how could he neglect his only child for his job? Jo was feeling like she would explode at any second; she needed to take everything she was feeling and musing on off her chest.

* * *

She barged into her father's dark room without knock. A mix of cigar and men's spray smelled everywhere and Jo felt like her lungs were burning because of it! Arthur was laying in his bed, a newspaper on his knees and a cigar (what a surprise!) on his right hand. He looked satisfied '' Haha dear, this penny stock will…oh John, excuse me for a second. Is everything ok sweetheart?'' A wrinkle formed on his forehead as he saw his daughter showing up all of a sudden.

'' Why? Do you even care?'' Taylor didn't pay attention to her daughter's sarcastic tone but sighed

''Jo, please! Not your surge of anger again! I understand, teens is a difficult period but still…''

''Of course! It's my fault again…!'' she cried out. That man was getting her out of hand with just some words of his! Her pale cheeks turned into bright red.

His bready eyes staring straight across his daughter's face, he spoke up, trying to justify his last sentence ''I didn't say that! You are in a crucial age and I absolutely get it! It's the age you turn from a kid to a woman and trust me this is brilliant! But please, try to handle your hormones princess! The whole thing is overdone, don't ya think?!''

Jo smiled ironically ''You know what? Forget it..!'' she stepped across her dad's bed '' Your business! That's all what matters! I am not made of money so I don't worth your attention, do I?!''

''You know that's not tr…''

'' I fucking suffer and you don't even notice! I came back home midnight dad! And what did you do? What did you say? Were you anxious about my safety? Did you yell at me because I was late? Did you ask me if I am ok? NO! You didn't! You never do! '' she felt her knees going jelly but didn't move from her position. Her dad, who had gotten up and was standing in front of her, picked up his phone (his partner John was still hanging on.) ''John, I will call you back later!''

'' Young lady, your attitude is out of order! First of all, quit the bad language, I am not your friend but your father…''

''So, I told you what I feel and all what you have to say is stop cursing?…Damn, dad I am not your clerk! I don't need your orders but your comprehension!'' she yelled at him once again. How much she wanted him to get on her shoes, only for once!

''That's it! You are grounded for one week! Go to your room now!'' he commanded and his usually peaceful face looked furious

Jo shrugged. Comprehension didn't exist in Arthur's vocabulary, it was obvious.

''Yeah! Like a punishment gonna change my opinion about you! Drop dead!'' she snapped back and stormed out of his room on the spot!

How could he? How dare he put the blame on her? Why didn't he listen to what she had to say..only for once! It might sound mean but she thought it would be way different if he had died instead of her mother! Her mother Catherine was always sweet, caring and good! Jo was pretty sure that if Catherine was alive everything would be different! By no means Jo wanted her father dead, she loved him even though she doubted HIS interest about her, but she was all sewn up that he wasn't born to be a father!

* * *

Roaming the streets! How silent the neighborhood was at night was creeping her out! The cold air was hitting her face and sending shivers through her entire body. She turned left on a small alley she hadn't been before. Shoving her phone on her jeans' pocket, Jo put her headphones on her ears and got lost into the world of music. Her steps slow and heavy, she wasn't hurrying at all. The narrow alley led her to a new street she hadn't been before. The illumination was way better and she felt grateful for it but not a single person was around!

The city was sleeping! Only her shadow and a cigarette were accompanying her loneliness! Jo was free and she loved it! Away from her problems and duties. It was just her and herself! No one else! Maybe getaway was a way to escape! That would happen anyway on September, when she would leave for L.A to follow her dreams! Her father was taking exception to his daughter's plans but Jo didn't give a darn about him and his protests! Neither Kendall was consistent with it but Jo could easily coax him, if she wanted to. But nothing mattered anymore. Kendall was a jerk, her father was a heartless bastard and her best friend was busy!

The girl heard someone yelling. She turned around and saw a guy waving at her. He stopped right in front of her! ''Excuse me?!'' Jo took off her headphones and waited for the boy to repeat what he said.

''I think that this belongs to you!'' his deep voice caressed her ears. Jo rose her head up to look at him! He was so gorgeous that took her breath away. His eyes captivated her, hazel, with naturally thick eyelashes and almond shape. Her gaze travelled to his mouth. He had thick pink lips which were curving up, forming a lip smile. His hair was light brown and he was really tall, about 6 feet as she estimated! The young boy handed her 10 bucks! His hand was so warm and soft that made Jo fling. She had never felt something like that and it kind of scared her. It was strange.

''Thanks!'' she said under her breath and shoved the bill inside her pocket.

''I'm James!'' he introduced himself with another smile, showing his perfect white teeth this time. _–James...-_


End file.
